A New Beginning
by ArabianSeabiscuit
Summary: Another Season 1 and 2 interlude story. It is originally part of a multichapter fic, but Idk if I'm going to continue that. It is a closer character inspection of Jackson and a werewolf tranformation rolled in one! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review


A New Beginning

The cold night air made Jackson shiver as he walked through the forest. Animal sounds were the only source of noise besides the near silent whisper of the wind gently ruffling the leaves. He stopped to observe a doe as she picked at the shrubs near the path he followed. She was a beautiful sight. Her golden fur glowed in the light of the pale full moon. He stood transfixed as she set her gaze on him. Her large ebony eyes seemed to measure him, like she was staring into his soul. Jackson quickly whipped his head to the side and did not dare to look back for fear of her seeing exactly what he was feeling: regret, shame, and anger. The boy felt anger at his inability to see the bigger picture, regret for telling the hunters about Scott and Lydia being in a hospital bed, and shame for letting his selfishness rule his choices. He faced the doe and opened his eyes to only discover that she had gone. 'Probably to disgusted to be near me for long.' He thought bitterly. He could not blame her. He continued on his way and found himself in front of the burned Hale home.

Jackson rubbed his shoulder unconsciously remembering the bite that Derek gave him a month ago. After he received it he felt elated that he had finally gotten hid wish, but once he actually thought about it, he was torn. Yes, after he turned, he would be better at lacrosse, but was it worth becoming a target for a family of hunters that lived two blocks over from him? Was it worth betraying Scott, Stiles, and Lydia? Was it worth the glares and hate he gained from the Sheriff and the constant worry from his parents? Derek's words from the night the werewolf tried to kill him filled his head, "No one cares if you drive an expensive car, have perfect hair, or that you are captain of the lacrosse team! NO ONE CARES!" Truth is he knew that no one cared about his status or his achievements; deep inside himself he knew his parents only congratulated him to appease him. They were proud of his achievements sure, but not of what he was becoming while achieving them. But the truth that hurt the most was that he himself didn't care for all his greatness either. He only wanted someone to care for him, and now that he thought about it, he had that the entire time. Strange that he can think of this now after 6 deaths, constant nightmares, and the town in constant turmoil, but not before the trouble all started.

The young teen breathed a deep sigh and looked up startled to find that he had walked to the second floor of the house to the front of a mirror. Strangely, his reflection was different, something was off about it. It was him; there were no differences with his appearance so what was…? But as Jackson examined it more closely he noticed that his double had a dark look in his eyes and that the images in the mirror were moving! Behind his double there was a window that showed the clouds hiding the full moon, but as time went by they were moving to reveal it! Jackson's eyes widened in shock and fear as his doppelganger's eyes shifted from pale blue to Alpha red. It then smiled to reveal fangs that were growing as long as the aforementioned beast. Seeing those monstrous features on his reflection paralyzed him with fear. It only got worse as he saw his double begin to change when the light touched it.

Jackson gulped as the doppelganger roared in pain as his nails lengthened into claws. He then ripped his left shoulder free of cloth and …skin! Underneath was a light coating of dark fur. Smiling a fanged grin as he saw the cold realization dawn on Jackson's face the double did the same to his other shoulder. Then loud, sickening cracking and snapping sounds broke the silence as the horrible transformation continued. With a pained groan the double sank to his side on the floor. While the double freed his arms from its cloth and flesh prison, huge paws tipped with black razor-sharp claws tore apart the shoes. The seams on his pants broke and let fur pop through as his pants legs strained to contain the growing muscle. They finally lost the battle fell in pieces with bits of skin to the floor. A particularly loud crack echoed throughout the room as his spine ripped his shirt and jacket right down the middle. The garment slid of his furred muscular arms and left only the skin there. Underneath the loose hugging flesh, Jackson spied growing muscle and a widening back and chest. With an annoyed snarl the beast ripped the offending matter off with a vengeance as if disgusted with such weak covering on it. Jackson still immobilized gasped in horror as the monster clawed at his face removing the flesh there while snapping noises indicated a growing muzzle. The Alpha werewolf seemed to calm as the last of his changes occurred. The bones in his hands snapped and elongated to form large forepaws. The finger themselves thickened and dark fur covered them. The werewolf let out a pained and enraged snarl as a sickening crack filled the room. The beast tailbone extended into a mid-length bushy tail. The Alpha stood on all fours and let out a haunting howl.

The howl seemed to rid Jackson of his paralysis; he took several steps back away from the mirror. The Alpha heard his attempts at escape and an evil grin parted its muzzle to show its frighteningly sharp fangs. The beast crouched and leapt with a growl through the mirror. It landed a few feet from Jackson and stared at the teen. Those fiery red eyes were staring through him, seizing his heart with fear. Its nostrils flared taking in the acrid scent and leapt onto the helpless teen, teeth aiming for his neck.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jackson awoke from the nightmare with a harsh yell. He put his hand over his chest and took deep breaths to slow his racing heart. Sweat coated his body made his shirt cling uncomfortably to his chest and back. The cold breeze coming through his open window caused a shudder to run through his body. After he calmed a bit, he lowered his head into his hands and groaned. 'Again? It's been occurring all week!' The boy thanked God that his parents were gone for the week on a business trip. He wouldn't be able to handle the worry that they would feel at seeing the dark circles under his eyes and his pale complexion. Giving Danny half-truths and avoiding him was putting a strain on their friendship. Now his best friend hardly looked at him, if he even sat with him at lunch. He was more alone now than ever. He hadn't been to practice all week and that caused more suspicion around the school than any of his prior antics. It even prompted Stilinski and McCall to pay attention to him when he walked by them in the halls. He knew they were talking about him and asking Lydia or Danny if they could find out anything. Sadly, Lydia could care less and told them to stop asking her about her ex-boyfriend. Truthfully, it hurt a part of him that he was too afraid to face. It was the real him that he was frightened to let people see lest he get hurt. He knew he would have to tell them soon that he was a werewolf, but he wanted to hold that off for as long as possible. Truth is he knew telling the truth would shatter his façade and expose the Jackson he was behind closed doors. However, he knew that he didn't have a choice and it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

A tingling sensation from his shoulder brought him from his thoughts, and he looked out his window to find the full moon shining brightly. Immediately pain seized his body and made him roll out of bed. He screamed as his insides seemed to be consumed in an inferno. His eyes blinded by pain, he felt more than saw his fingernails extend into sharp claws. Jackson flinched as his ears pinched painfully and grew pointed. A yelp escaped his mouth as he cut his tongue on one of his growing canines. Finally his face shifted into a more lupine form. Jackson growled as his transformation finished. The newly turned werewolf stared at his reflection in a nearby mirror and smiled as emerald green eyes greeted him. The pup sniffed the air and whimpered as human and wolf raged at each other within him. The human wanted to stay in the safety of his room until sunrise, but the wolf wanted to go out and explore. Ultimately the wolf won out, and the eager pup rushed out his window into the woods.

For a moment Jackson stood still and let the sounds and smells of the forest wash over him with his heightened senses. With that the wolf was content and allied itself with Jackson's human conscience. The sudden shift in control caused the wolf to jump and let out a surprised yelp. He whimpered again as the overwhelming need for someone to be near him consumed him. The wolf wanted his Alpha, Derek; the boy only wanted anyone who would have him. The pup pricked his ears as a howl cut through the noise of the forest like a beacon. He grinned, it was his Alpha! Two more howls joined with the first, Jackson recognized those as belonging to Scott and Stiles. The howling stopped then the Alpha howled once more, a note of concern in it. Realizing that Derek was calling to him as well, Jackson took a breath and howled his presence. Scott and Stiles joined in once more, and the song of a growing pack echoed throughout Beacon Hills.

As the wolves continued their singing, Jackson thought that maybe this will be a new start for him. Sure the other members might not welcome him openly, but it was a chance for him to prove that he deserved to be part of their family. That maybe all he needed was to learn to care for others and they would trust him. He stopped his part of the song and looked back to his home. The pup's eyes narrowed in determination that he would change and be someone that both of his family's would be proud of. Hearing the others' howls of concern, Jackson answered and ran to meet his pack and begin his new start in life.


End file.
